


Can You Not?

by Fluffymcgriddlez49



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Denial, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean in Denial, Dean is So Done, Dean just wants to sleep, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel in the Bunker, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Is So Done, Sam is a Little Shit, Sick Games, Trickster Gabriel, cas just wants a cherry pop, castiel is oblivious asf, its all fun and games until someones heart breaks, might be a one shot, poor cas/dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffymcgriddlez49/pseuds/Fluffymcgriddlez49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has literally had it. Constantly being around Cas and dean with all that tension is finally getting to him.<br/>It would be so much easier for Sam if they just fessed up to each other but unfortunately Dean likes doing things the hard way. So Sam is literally going out of his mind until a rather conceited angel appears to him to strike up a little bet... And until that bet goes sideways, Sam is willing to stick to the tricksters little plan for as long as it takes to finally wash away all the tension between the angel and his brother. (Post season 11) (Plus GABRIEL LIVES)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All That Tension

**Author's Note:**

> to be completely honest I wanted to write a quick little one shot to have some fun but I decided to make it multiple chapters. will there be lowkey or highkey sabriel? Who knows? I certainly don't.

“Wake up idiot!”

Sam groaned as Dean shook him repeatedly, apparently trying to shake the sleep out of his brother. He didn't listen though, for the most part he never got up when Dean wanted him to only because it annoyed him further. What? He had an excuse to act like a little shit during the mornings because Dean would be just as difficult when Sam would try to wake him from his slumber. With a sly smirk on his face, Sam snuggled deeper into his pillows, refusing to listen to his brother. Dean then responded by heaving a large sigh and walking out of Sam's room. A sense of victory swelled within Sam as his brother walked away. That would show him, Sam laughed silently as he pondered how smooth his actions were, Only to be interrupted by a splash of cold water spiking his nerves as he gave out a surprised grunt.

"What the hell Dean?!",Sam screeched in anger as he shot Dean bitchface number #567. Dean just stood there, a proud smirk plastered on his face as he shook trying to contain his obvious fit of laughter.

"Whats wrong Sammy?",Dean replied in a teasing voice as he set down a cup that was once filled with icy water.

"Whats _wrong?_   You just poured a cup of  **ice cold water** on me!",Sam stated aggressively, although he too was quite amused by his brother's childish antics.

Ultimately, after shooting Dean an annoyed glare, he got up planning to change his sheets and his shirt, until... Cas walked into the room.

"Good morning Dean and Sam",Cas interjected as he walked up to Sam's Doorway. Cas was wearing an AC/DC shirt Dean let him borrow and some large sweatpants from Sam which didn't quite fit him all that well so it barely clung to his waist, leaving his prominent hip bones exposed. Dean took a quick peak oblivious to his brother's suggestive eyebrow-wiggling.

"Oh um hey Cas, Good Morning",Sam said awkwardly, immediately sensing the tension rising in Dean as Cas appeared. Now Sam was pretty sure he knew his brother better than anyone else and his recent behavior was weird even for him. Whenever Cas and Dean were in the same proximity lately, they seemed to tense up, shoulders square and jaws clenched. Not to mention every time all three boys were digging their noses into the Men of Letter's files in the library Sam could see Dean take more than a peak at Castiel's ass as he got up from his seat. Sam smirked at the Memory but his smile quickly disappeared as he remembered his current situation, being stuck as a third wheel between the two most oblivious people in the world right now.

"H-Hey Cas",Dean finally uttered out as Castiel gave Dean a concerned look.

"I heard Sam yell, is everything okay?",Cas asked.

"yeah everything is fine except this bastard here poured ice cold water on me as I was peacefully sleeping",Sam complained, although he was a bit over it.

"Why would you do that Dean?",he asked, completely lost on seeing any comedic value in Dean's actions.

Dean replied by bursting out in a fit of giggles, either from his hilarious stunt or nervous energy. After his little scene Dean looked up and his eyes met with striking blue ones. They stayed there for a bit, just staring into each others eyes more than a little intimately.

Suddenly, Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, looking anywhere other than Cas and shoved his way out of Sam's room, paying careful attention to not brush his shoulder against Cas' as he shuffled away.  

He internally sighed. Sam isn't sure if he can take this much longer and was wondering if he could do something about his little problem. He pushed the thought away, quickly deciding that it wasn't that bad and he could handle the stares and glances the two give each other on the daily without aggressively shoving their faces together. But, how many times has he lied to himself?

Too many damn times.

But then Sam witnessed the faraway look Cas gave Dean's back as he watched Dean walk down the hallway.

That is it. Sam is officially fucking done. So he comes up with a devious plan to relieve himself of being in the midst of some serious sexual tension.

Dean and Cas just need a little push, that's all...


	2. Well at Least he tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel is adorable when embarrased and Dean is going through way to many emotions for one morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I wrote this while on like three hours of sleep so I apologize for any grammatical errors... hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a comment I would like to hear your thoughts about the story. Thanks for reading!

Dean just wanted to sleep.

You know what scratch that, Dean wanted to sleep all the confusion away. Half of the time, he had no fucking idea what he was trying to accomplish by gingerly touching the angel's shoulder every now and then, or staring straight into those ridiculously blue eyes for an unnecessary amount of time, not to mention all the private little fantasies Dean started having out of nowhere during his free time. 

It scared the hell out of him sometimes, it's not like he had any major sappy deep feelings for Cas, he just simply believed that he merely appreciated the way he tilted his head sometimes, or the way he would stare back at Dean with just as much intensity- okay... maybe he did see Castiel in a way that normal dudes would never see their best friend. So? That still doesn't mean that they were more than just friends, in fact their friendship has been stronger than ever...

Okay now Dean was bullshitting himself.

They didn't have the best relationship at the moment. He'd been avoiding Cas  _ all _ morning, he felt like such a wimp, running away from his problems like a self-conscious teenage girl. But somehow he couldn't help it. He wasn't ready to face the truth- he just didn't want to think about it right now.

yet his thoughts kept directing him towards his memories of Cas, how adorable he could be sometimes, or how much he infuriated Dean with his lack of human knowledge, but it wasn't really Castiel's fault, he's literally a celestial being, plus Dean was starting to find Castiel's ignorance about humans endearing for the most part. The way his deep voice took a confused tone, or the way he squinted his eyes and tilted his head made Dean's stomach fill with butterflies. At the mere thought of Cas Dean's head started to spin and he groaned, not ready to dwell any further into these dangerous thoughts this early in the morning. But ever since Cas has been low on his mojo he's been living at the bunker with the brothers, which ultimately made it hard for Dean to focus sometimes. It’s not like Cas is all out of his grace, he just needs to rest up for a bit, yet Dean didn’t really want the angel to leave. Where would he go after he’s all healed up? Dean knows Cas is free to do what he wants but he can’t help but long for Cas whenever he leaves, and now that he can’t pack up his things and disappear like Mary Poppins, he can’t help but feel relieved and guilty at the same time. 

Reluctantly, Dean got up from his seat at the kitchen table where he was definitely not thinking about his boy problems.

As he headed into the kitchen to start some breakfast, Cas appeared out from the hallway, a faraway look on his face, as Sam trailed behind him.

"Hey Sam, have a nice rinse this morning?",Dean snickered as a slight smirk took over his expression.

Sam growled as a reply to Dean's giddy mood, but soon he got out a book and settled in a seat at the table, still in his damp pajamas. Cas gave Dean a knowing look, now finding amusement in dean's antic as he pondered it more and chuckled to himself. But, Dean didn't look Cas' way and instead made a comment about making real food for breakfast instead of Sam's famous bowl of 'Organic Breakfast Oats' and headed into the kitchen. He got out the necessary ingredients and began to make some pancakes. 

While procuring their meal, he could hear the faint voices of Sam and the Angel discussing the most effective way into tricking a demon into a devil’s trap, but halfway through the conversation Dean could hear Sam bring up some rather strange questions about Castiel.

“No, Sam I believe taunting a Demon into the proximity of the trap is the most effective, what do you call it? Oh yes, the ‘Element of Surprise”

 

“I guess you’re right”,Is all Sam replied with. After a few minutes more of studying his current book he spoke again, this time on a totally different subject. 

 

“Hey Cas?”,Sam asked.

 

“Yes that is me”,He replied simply.

 

“Do you have any wings?”

 

The angel’s eyes widened in a hint of surprise but the expression disappeared as soon as it came across his features.

 

“Good question Sam. I am in fact equipped with wings but your senses are too dull to physically perceive them”, He stated matter o’ factly. He then proceeded to question,”why do you ask?”

 

Sam raised the book he was reading up in the air as he said,”This book I’m reading actually has some facts about angels so I wanted to see if these things were true considering, the Men Of Letters have never actually had any recorded encounters with an angel, that we know of”

 

Dean could have sworn he heard a little bit of mischief in his brother’s voice.

 

“Interesting, it isn’t completely impossible for them to have come across an angel, but that would leave the question as to why they never have documented the event…”, Castiel replied, though it seemed as if he was talking to himself.

 

“Hey Cas, is it true that when a angel finds another angel attractive their wings and-”, Castiel’s eyes widened and he shut the book Sam was currently reading before he could finish his sentence.

 

“Cas, what the hell?!?”, Sam asked bitterly, disappointed that he didn’t get the chance to put his little plan into action.

 

Cas grabbed Sam’s face roughly, squished his cheeks together, and whispered in a dark voice,” **If you try to bring up that rather embarrassing subject again… I. Will. Smite. You.** ”

 

Castiel let his tight grip of Sam go right as dean came out of the kitchen with a plate stacked high with pancakes, he set it down on the table in front of Sam and Cas and went to go fetch some plates, cutlery, and syrup.

 

“What's so embarrassing about it Cas?”

 

“ _ Sam _ ”,he whispered through gritted teeth.

 

“ _ Cas”, _ Sam retorted back at the angel with twice as much sass. “Just give up already you know you can’t smite me… Well not right now”

 

Cas’ face was red with mortification and anger as he looked in the other direction, his face scrunched up in embarrassment. It was actually quite adorable and strange to see the usually stoic angel’s face filled with emotion.

 

“Unless… There  _ is _ a way for us to see them! Ha! Caught you red handed you feathered-”

 

“What’s going on here guys?”, Dean asked in a gruff voice as he set the syrup and plates on the table.

 

“Nothing at all Dean”, Castiel voiced with a disgustingly fake smile.

 

Dean looked suspicious of the two as he finished setting down some forks. “Are you  _ sure? _ ” he asked as he squinted his eyes at Castiel.

 

“ _ Actually _ ”, Sam confessed,”I think there’s a way we can see Castiel’s wings, right Cas?”,Sam asked smugly. He wouldn’t usually act this way towards Cas, but the guy was the easiest to deal with temper-wise. He didn’t want an angry Dean on his hands,  _ again _ .

 

Dean looked surprised as he piled pancake after pancake on his plate and drowned them in syrup. “Wow, really? I didn’t know there was a way to see angel wings, are they actually like white bird wings? Or is that just the lore?”, The funny thing was, Sam thought, that Dean actually seemed quite interested. Cas seemed to shake most of the embarrassment off, but an ever so small blush still seemed to linger on his cheeks.

 

“Actually Dean, the lore is true about them looking similar to a bird’s wings, but every angel has wings that are different, kind of like a fingerprint except every angel’s wings can vary from several different bird species. For example, Balthazar’s wings resembled a Dove’s.”

 

“Ooh, I guess that makes sense,” Dean pondered for a moment, then asked hesitantly,”Sorry if I’m invading or anything… But what did your wings used to look like?”

Shit, Sam had totally forgotten that Cas’ wings were gone, he now instantly felt like an ass. No wonder Dean wasn’t cracking a joke here and there, he knew how sensitive Cas was when it came to falling from heaven and the destruction of his wings. Yet Sam didn’t think that was the only reason for Dean’s odd behavior, it did kind of seem like he was avoiding Castiel this morning. Surprisingly Cas lit up at Dean’s question, obviously happy about something.

 

“Actually due to the part of my grace that I now have back in my possession, my wings are making a slow recovery, so am I actually, that’s part of the reason I am staying with the two of you in the bunker. So as you both know, for now I cannot use any of my so called ‘Mojo”, He cracked a small smile that was quickly wiped off his face when Dean proceeded to ask again,”That’s pretty awesome Cas, So what do  _ your  _ wings look like then?”

 

“I um-”, He quickly looked away and rubbed his neck, obviously embarrassed. Dean seemed to find this as an opportunity to tease the poor angel.

 

“Oh  _ come on  _ Cas, what’s so bad about them?”, Cas was really bad at hiding his emotions, something he needed to work on now that, while his grace was slowly building up, he was kind of human now, so it wasn’t surprising that he started to show his emotions more visibly.

 

Now that Sam didn’t really have a reason to be guilty anymore he felt more disappointed now that his little plan didn’t quite work out. He was hoping that if he exposed some angel body language to an eavesdropping Dean in the kitchen that maybe, just maybe, his oblivious older brother might make a move eventually. Even if Cas’ vessel was a guy, it was clear that Dean was pining for him, in more ways than one.

 

Cas coughed and uttered,”Many angels become uncomfortable when they witness my wings, so I am quite reluctant to make them visible enough for humans to see…”

 

And with that the Angel quickly got up before either of the brothers could reply and swiftly shuffled to his room in which he proceeded to lock himself in, without any breakfast.

 

It was going to be a long day, Sam sighed, well at least he tried.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Gabriel looked down at the Brady Bunch from his spot in the clouds and sighed,"Can that Moose ever get anything right?" He decided he was going to pay a little visit to his favorite giant to discuss some terms. He chuckled as he twirled a lollipop in his fingers.

At least the Moose made an effort.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
